Tenzin
Tenzin (天塵 Heavenly Defilement) is an Information Broker who roams around the entirety of the world delivering top-secret information on behalf of the richest and most affluent of individuals. He appears to be rather infamous due to his exceptional combat skills and skills in subterfuge, stealth and sabotage. He is the older brother to Seikō Tōjinza, with his real name only known to her. He doesn't appear to have any use of his clan's secret techniques, instead utilizing his monstrous strength and combat capabilities within a battle situation. Due to his infamy, he has also gained several items worth of note, which have allowed him to become even more powerful. He is thought to be capable of fighting the likes of the Seven Shinigami from The Hands of Death. Considering their level of power, this is a very noteworthy achievement. Appearance Tenzin appears as a young, teenage man, who would be mistaken as Seikō's twin if it weren't for the fact that he is so much taller. He possesses long, straight black hair, much like his younger sister. It's kept in a single ponytail and goes down near his waist, while near his forehead, the fringe goes right down to his chest, splitting finely enough to barely reveal his eyes. His eyes are a rather apparent amber color, and are noted to be very intimidating. Tenzin's most common facial expressions are that of a grin, which is befitting one of his occupation and status. Unlike most, his grins aren't actually sinister, but they're more mischievous. Furthermore; he is always standing upright, even among superiors, indicating at a very haughty nature. In terms of attire; Tenzin wears rather simplistic clothing so that he isn't interfered in his duties. He wears the Chūgaitō almost all the time; it taking the form of a simple brown cloak that covers from neck to toe. Underneath this; he wears a simply black tank-top, a pair of slacks and a pair of jandals, designed for movement. He also sheathes Senken at his waist, with the large red tassel protruding from the blade's hilt wrapped around his torso as a sash to do so. But because of Tenzin's occupation, that isn't the only attire he is conformed to wearing. In fact, he wears multiple clothing on a regular basis dependent on the mission he is currently on. Though he still modifies the Chūgaitō for each, accordingly so. Personality Tenzin could be considered a rude individual who noticeably possesses a sharp tongue at almost all times. Retaining an abnormally calm demeanor; Tenzin will shoot out mocking insults in something many call, "rapid-fire mode." His continuous barrage of comments tend to annoy those around him, and he rarely ever keeps his mouth silent, although he is capable of doing so, he never wishes to. Tenzin, normally calm and reserved, has shown great analytic ability, observing both his opponents and surroundings before taking any action at all. He is also skilled in the art of manipulation, forming a facade of his personality to adjust to the current situation, rarely ever forming bonds with any individual, due to his rather horrid past. Tenzin rarely ever wishes to fight in a battle, and never tries to kill an opponent with a head-on assault in his first movement. Tenzin's sharp tongue however, is usually the spark of most, if not, all the battles he encounters, as such, Tenzin is rather bloodthirsty in some aspects, as he seemingly takes great pleasure inside battle. At the least, from a visual perspective. Although nobody can truly deduce what is going on in Tenzin's mind as his viewpoints, mannerisms, and even his very posture, is constantly in a facade. Layered upon thousands of different alias' and reputations; Tenzin himself is an enigma of an individual, and someone that can't be understood without extreme patience. In a battle with multiple opponents, Tenzin is noted to be very brutal, and can be considered to be somewhat destructive as well. Although he normally fights with calm, cold precision, his strikes are extremely torturous. Instead of quickly ending a battle, he will savor it, continuously slice and dice his opponent until they have bathed in their own blood completely. He is seemingly uncaring of his own situation in a battle, regardless of himself winning or losing. Seikō has called this all a facade by Tenzin, and he simply dons it in order to not reveal the hidden emotions he possesses regarding his past. Though he denies such accusations, Tenzin has shown some glimpse of what one could call, "kindness". This is especially to little children and animals, and he will not harm them unless they have explicitly called themselves an enemy. Furthermore; he also shows to be quite the "hero" in a number of situations, rescuing others in the nick of time or fighting off an opponent for another person's sake. But because of his attitude, he disregards such comments and says everything he does is to "entertain himself". History Synopsis Equipment Bingo Book: The Bingo Book is a rather important possession of Tenzin's, as it allows him to keep track of who exactly his targets are and where he can track information out of. He also commonly uses this information to scour out for those people with high bounties when Broker work is rather limited. His Bingo Book has a black cover, and is generally seen with him at all times even when on missions. Chūgaitō (忠外套 Cloak of Loyalty) one of the first items he gained as a reward for defeating a particularly renown A-Class criminal. The Chūgaitō is one of the greatest armors in existence, simply because it is designed to particularly to repel almost any supernatural assault. By interweaving the fabric with what appears to be and utilizing a specific transformation spell on it, Tenzin is capable of altering the fabric's composition to his liking. Though he commonly leaves it as a simple cloak, he is capable of changing it to a blazer, shirt, or any other item of clothing he wishes it to be. Senken (浅見 Superficiality) is the name of Tenzin's blade which he employs in battle. The blade itself is a large cleaver-like blade, with a jagged interior edge that is black with golden patterns. At the guard of the blade, there is golden plating, and there appears to be a golden three-leafed clover. The hilt is red in color, with a golden box that holds the fabric for the large red tassel of the blade, which Tenzin wraps around his body as a sash. The blade's cutting power is thought to be extremely high - though attributed to Tenzin's own monstrous strength. Furthermore; the inscriptions on the blade appear to hold a wide variety of spells, and when Tenzin runs his fingers down the patterns, he is capable of causing a variety of spiritual effects to occur. These techniques have been labelled "Forms" (形 Kata) *'Form One - Boundless Expanse' (一望千里 Ichibousenri) the first technique of Senken. By moving his fingers across the first pattern of the blade; Tenzin causes a violent release of golden energy to be released from the blade. From here, Tenzin is capable of of condensing the energy to a small orb at the edge of the blade, causing it to become extremely unstable as a result. Therein; Tenzin utilizes an extremely fast and powerful vertical slash on the orb, causing the energy to release as a wave of immense magnitude, causing massive structures to fall and destroying almost any form of life within the radius that it is used in. As the length and width of the energy blast increases, the power slowly begins to decrease, and thus it is essentially a one-off technique, because of the sheer amount of energy it'd take to restore it to its full capacity. *'Form Two - Might of the Heavens' (神威 Shin'i) *'Form Three - Evil's Idiosyncrasy' (邪の特異性 Yokoshima no Tokuisei) Reishō (霊晶 Spirit Crystals) specific crystals gained by him through an unnamed advent. These crystals are small orbs which are capable of storing an enormous amount of Energy, regardless of its nature, into it. In order to enhance his physical prowess, and reduce his chances of becoming excessively tired in a battle, Tenzin stored the majority of his Chakra within these orbs. Upon their consumption, Tenzin is able to revitalize his supplies of Chakra and allow him to continue battling with much more ease, and it appears to act as a healing ointment as well, quickly accelerating the healing processes of the body. Powers and Abilities Like many Jōnin-ranked Shinobi, Tenzin possesses a formidable supply of Chakra. However; because of his reluctance to utilize it in battle, he stores it with multiple Reishō, and releases it as necessary to provide him with extra stamina. At full force, his Chakra is enough to supposedly summon the most powerful of the summons within the Tōjinza Clan's arsenal. It has been stated by Seikō that his chakra reserves far surpass her own, to the point that if he was a ninja, he'd be on the realms of a Kage. Furthermore; Tenzin's intellect is rather refined despite his almost berserk-like nature. He is capable of rather swiftly deducing through false personalities, feints, ability mechanics and other things that individuals might be hiding. Due to his experience, he is well-versed in strategy and warfare, enough to be capable of fighting various opponents at a single time without being entirely overwhelmed by their respective skill-sets. Additionally; thanks to the knowledge he has gained from his career, along with his Bingo Book, he is quite easily capable of determining the level of power an individual has and can act accordingly. Because of the sheer level of irritating Tenzin is capable of giving, he is also quite the manipulator, using veiled insults to misguide his opponents to the extent where they fall right into an elaborate scheme of his own. Immense Physical Parameters Tenzin's physical powers are far beyond the very notion of 'humane'. Even 'superhuman' is considered an understatement when the description of Tenzin's physical power comes into play. It is completely unknown how exactly Tenzin came across such colossal physical powers. Whether it was a by-product of training, or whether it was birth, is up to debate even in the heavens! A spectacle, really. Tenzin's physical powers appeared to have been granted to him ever since he was a meagre infant. He was capable of getting up on his feet and moving about just after turning 6 months old, and by the time he was a toddler, he could already manage running out and about very quickly and without much clumsiness. Later on in life, Tenzin appeared to have displayed superhuman reflexes, agility and durability. He was shown to have left from major incidents such as: falling off buildings, encountering feral beasts and others, virtually unharmed, much to the surprise of his parents. Later, it was speculated that Tenzin had been blessed by birth by a , to give him powers unsurpassed among mortal kind. Though mere rumour at best, many have taken it to heart, especially the elder ones who knew of Tenzin's monstrous physical powers. As of now, Tenzin's physical attributes have been honed to levels that would even cause fear among the greatest of powers in the known universe. His very movements must be held back to such a degree as to not unconsciously cause the destruction of everything around him, and even a slight exertion of his raw strength can cause irreversible damage upon an environment. In a combat situation, this is even more dangerous, as even simple movements can cause his opponents to instantaneously die, making his full physical powers always be held back by a tremendous margin, something which he has honed to levels beyond simple comprehension. *'Monstrous Strength': Physical strength. The very notion of it is thrown away when one is capable of seeing Tenzin's beyond monstrous levels of physical strength. Shown often, Tenzin is capable of feats that a human mind simply cannot comprehend, and even Shinigami and other supernatural races are simply left astounded at the level of raw strength he possesses. It is unknown whether he has been spiritually enhanced over the ages, or if this is simply a product of unique physiology. Nevertheless, Tenzin's physical power is absolutely monstrous, and requires a great deal of restraint in order to not destroy everything around him. Contrary to his relatively petite build. Tenzin holds strength on the levels of what people would speculate as god. With flawless ease, Tenzin can hold back gigantic structures with a single arm; throwing away said structure without even glancing at it. This isn't the extent of his strength, however. It is known full well that Tenzin is capable of condensing his strength down to a more minute range, or expand it as a means to cause less damage to a person, and more to the environment. With nothing but a palm strike, Tenzin can cause his opponents to fly through entire city blocks without any known form of exhaustion to himself. His level of strength is something to truly be feared. Evidently, Tenzin also uses this very strength to hold his monstrously large blade without any known repercussions. He can wield it as fluidly as any master of the blade; spinning, throwing, parrying and striking as delicately as one would with a dagger, and definitely as fast. Whenever he does wield a blade, his strength is automatically more refined. With a single slice, he can cause the air to move on his whim, creating powerful gusts of wind and even imitate natural disasters, all with his true power held back. *'Impenetrable Durability': *'Unwavering Endurance': *'Boundless Speed': *'Unparalleled Agility': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Swordsman Assassination & Associated Skills Trivia Behind the Scenes *Appearance based off Athrun from the series, Beelzebub. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Shinobi